


Cold

by AngryIceScream



Series: Resent [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Chicken Onesies, Its more likely than you think!, Multi, ONESIE, Projecting?, chilly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryIceScream/pseuds/AngryIceScream
Summary: Jeremy ‘Hate It’ Heere.





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> off topic but does this classify as projecting?? i mean it’s 3 am n i’m freezing n in a monster onesie on top of my clothes so,,,,,,,,
> 
> (and my place is like how i described rich’s!! shitty heating)

It was freezing, and Jeremy fucking hated it.

God! What was NJ’s problem? He just wanted to sleep in peace and not freeze to death!

So, with a thin blanket and a stupid chicken onesie and a fuck ton of angry tears, Jeremy laid on the air mattress in the middle of the floor. He hated it. He couldn’t move very well without falling, and he was cold, and he was lonely.

(Not to mention no privacy. He wanted the weekend to end already!)

Spending time at his mother’s house usually sucked major ass. And not in a good way.

At three in the morning, a time Jeremy usually spent sitting at his computer desk or talking to Michael, Jeremy wasn’t having fun. His hair was gross and he needed to shower and he needed to take a WARM shower because he was a fucking popsicle.

God, he hated it.

Michael and Rich were warm. They’d let Jeremy sit between them and they’d flirt and make Jeremy flustered which would make him even warmer. They were good friends.

Michael’s house was warmer, but usually only because his heating actually worked thanks to his mothers constantly overseeing it.

Rich’s, however, was not. Usually it was the same path Jeremy was on now, except he could move more. (They didn’t sleep together if Rich’s dad or brother was there. They always wanted to, though.) Rich’s stupid trailer had fucked up heating and fucked up air so it was either freezing or literally burning up.

Jeremy preferred the chilly weather to the heat, but this? Too extreme. If he had to wear multiple layers of clothes that were NORMAL clothes, it was too extreme. His parents told him to man up.

Jokes on them, Jeremy was the manliest of men.

(Obviously. He just owned a chicken onesie ironically, totally not because he actuallly liked it and wore it.)

But the stupid sounds of the outside and the inside and just... ugh. It sucked. Jeremy absolutely fucking hated it.

Hm. Jeremy ‘Hate It’ Heere.


End file.
